1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to pipe cutoff valve devices and more particularly pertains to a new pipe cutoff valve device for installing a cutoff valve to a pipe without having to shut off flow through the pipe prior to installation.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a conduit having an top section and a bottom section. The top section mates with the bottom section to form the conduit having a first open end and a second open end. A pair of medial seals is coupled to and positioned in the conduit. The medial seals abut a pipe extending through the conduit defining a sealed chamber corresponding to a medial section of the conduit between the first and second ends of the conduit. A valve is coupled to the conduit having an gate extendable into the medial section the conduit whereby flow through the conduit is cut off. A wire extends into and through the medial section of the conduit. The wire cuts the pipe while the pipe is positioned in the sealed chamber. The wire is aligned with the gate of the valve so the gate cuts off flow through the pipe.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.